Fallout: The Gulf
by Jammy Jacques
Summary: A post apocalyptic world in the south. Congrats. I'm bad at summaries


This is not cannon what so ever, this is purely my own story. With that being said, I am going to be using similarities of the Fallout series. Enjoy!

Fallout is owned by Bethesda. Doi.

 **Epilogue**

War... War never changes…

Vault Thirty-Two, 125 years after the Great War, 2202. Subsequently five generations of vault dwellers, the final generation is going to have to find other methods of reproducing. With the more inhumane option out of the way, the young scientist, repair man, and medical whiz, Lucas was selected, and sent out to find, well anything. Lucas, age twenty-two, is a scrawny man. Relying on a pair of old glasses to help him see. Since he's not boasting much in the way of strength, he has to rely on his quick wits, and brains alone. Well that, and the fact he is one of the only ones from the vault who knows how to fire a basic 10mm pistol.

The Gulf was the location of Vault thirty-two, as well as the location of the outer banks in The Broken Banks, or better known as, The Gulf. A central chunk of The Gulf states,Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Florida, were reduced down to nothing, but two giant craters. This was because of to the final two bombs launched that ended the Great War. They were the most devastating bombs, with detonations the equivalent of a two Tsar Bombas. Most survivors that were able to escape the devastating blast were barely able to continue, and many were transformed into the foul ghouls we see today. One hundred and twenty-five years later, life has come back to the desolate states. Many sane ghouls relish the warm fuzz of the radiation still stirring in craters of The Broken Banks. Luckfully, Vault thirty two was in a radiation free zone, luckily, by being on the outer banks of The Gulf.

Lucas, The Selected, was sent out to find more ways of life.

War… War never changes….

 **Day 1: Out of the Vault**

With faint footsteps heard in the background, a rather charismatic, yet nerdy, voice can be heard. "Audiolog, Day 1. Current time… 0824. I set out on my 'adventure', to recover any means of stable population and… From the looks of it… no one can be seen. I've been out for a hour and 24 minutes. *A very heavy, depressed sigh can be heard.* From all the photos of I've seen of the gulf area… I imagined there'd be some form of life… I'll update later if anything comes up. Audiolog out."

"Audiolog, Day 1. Current time 1003. Still no luck. I've stumbled upon what appears to be an old military outpost. Guns? Few. I've found some more 10mm ammo, and… *a clank from metal on metal is heard* A helmet... Better safe than sorry? *More sounds of shuffling can be heard* Nothin'... Audiolog out"

"Audiolog…. Day 1… Current time 2055. After a day I've already ran out of holotapes to record my audio logs on. So this is my last one before writing… If I feel like it. After a full day, I've managed to come across an old farm. The crops, are surprising fresh, but could use a good scrub under water. Maybe that's just my vault spoiled self kicking in. There is even a good resource of purified water right here. After I get hydrated, I'll find a place to sleep. Final audiolog out."

 **Author's Note** **: Hey, I am writing this story, but I was stupid, and now I have decided to change from the roleplay-like writing, to a more sensible type style of writing. I'm sorry for this as I am not fully use to writing in general. I just have a great idea, but I can not properly execute it.**

 **Day 2, Part 1: The Mutant.**

After a full night's sleep, Lucas awoke bright and early in the morning. His vault suit still fresh, he decided to make a little home out of the abandoned farm. "So today I need today..." He started before stopping himself. He heard a small twig break. He shot up. "W-who's there?" He asked, not even bothering to take out his gun. "I-I'm warning you!" He repeated before finally pulling out his gun. With shaking hands he looked all around for the mysterious object. He soon leaned back, and acted like he was calm. "Phew... glad that's over..." He said in a tranquil tone.

Another snap of a twig was heard, and Lucas simply ignored it. "I-it's just my imagination." He whispered to himself. He finally sprang onto his feet when he gazed upon the intruder. "Hey!" Lucas snapped as he aimed his pistol at the beast. "Do you speak..?" Lucas spoke in a grim tone.  
"Fluently." The confident voice said. "Now... answer my question," the voice spoke. "What are you doing in my house?" The peaceful voice asked. Lucas put his gun down. "This is your house?"

"Yup."

"That would explain the fresh crops..."'

"Why thank you, they are my own masterpieces. Pre-war vegetation in this awful soil, yet the food does not contain any radiation."

Lucas was surprised at how fluently, and clever the mysterious voice sounded. "Well... I'm sorry for intruding, but may I see your face?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." The voice replied.

After a few seconds a giant beast of a man was standing right in front of Lucas. His eyes widened at the sight of the beast, and Lucas soon fell onto his backside. "What the... What even are you?!"

"Judging by your vault suit, you've must've just left the vault for the first time..." The beast's eyes studied Lucas slowly. Studying his physique, and determining how to deal with the pest, if he needed to. "How's the Wasteland?"

Lucas was silent. "What... are... you...?" He finally managed to utter the words.

"I'm a super mutant. The basic information you need to know is: most of us are dumb, crazed, or stuck to a single mind set of, kill all humans, or turn them into super mutants. We are brutes, no matter what our previous life was. Finally, we don't take too kindly to unwanted visitors." He said. "But you... you could do me a favor to protect your life." He said before reaching out a hand.

"Where are my manners... My name is Jacques."

"Lucas..." he replied and slowly shook the hand. He stood himself up, and brushed himself off. "Sorry about... getting all fr-"

"It's fine, I know how I am." Jacques quickly cut off Lucas.

"Oh, well alright." Lucas responded. "You said something about a favor, right?"

"Indeed. Are you interested?"

"What's the favor?"

"It's easier said than done, but you can do one of two thing, if you do both I'll tag along with you later."

"Alright... let me hear them."

"First, I'm going to need to shoot you." He said, without hesitation he shot Lucas in the foot.

With a yelp Lucas sprang off of his wounded foot and grabbed it tightly. "You idiot!" He spurted out with an agitated scowl.

"Now." Jacques took an empty syringe, and filled it with a type of tomato-looking mixture. He then shot the needed into Lucas's thigh, resulting in another yelp from Lucas. Jacques then groaned. "Would you shut up?"

With a slight nod, Lucas covered his mouth as he watched his foot. To his amazement, the bullet wound _magically_ healed itself up. He rubbed his foot with awe. "Woah... how'd you do that?" He asked reassuringly as he kept rubbing his foot.

"I'll tell you when you get back from part two." Jacques said as he turned on the radio. "I want you to go find this radio signal. Clearly I'm far from the signal since there seems to be so much static." Jacques spoke. "Turn on your pip-boy, and go over to your radio. Find the Gulf Radio, and listen to it." Once Lucas performed this action, Jacques continued, "Now I want you to track this radio man down and find out if you can help him."

Lucas nodded as he looked back down at his pip-boy. "So follow the signal till it gets stronger?" He asked.

Jacques simply nodded. "Of course." He stated as he leaned against the shack wall. "Maybe take some more food, and water with you. It might be a hike."

"Any leads?" Lucas asked.

"North east. Well, since you're human, you might wanna head straight east then shoot up once you get to The Hub of The Gulf." Jacques said pointing east. "It's a good walk. Might take a day, or so to even reach The Hub." Jacques said rubbing his neck. "I am a man of my word, so if you help the radio man, I'll join you on your adventure."

Lucas nodded as he stood up. "Should I be warned about anything? Any monsters… beasts…?"

Jacques nodded as he looked down. "Maybe you should gear up, and take this." Jacques handed Lucas a metal chest piece, and another 10mm pistol.

Lucas took the new gear, and put it on. He made sure it was properly adjusted to fit him well. "So straight east, then straight north is a good lead?"

"Maybe ask around in The Hub." Jacques said.

Lucas felt oddly stronger. He looked down at his pip-boy, and found out he could 'level up.' To his surprise, he found a whole chart of vault boys. He found out how special he was. 2 strength, 4 perception, 3 endurance, 5 charisma, 8 intelligence, 4 agility, and 2 luck. He was surprised at all the perks he could get. He instantly chose a perk of scavenger to try, and find more guns, or maybe ammo.

With his new found perk, Lucas set out on his next adventure to The Hub.

 **Day 2, Part 2: The Journey To The Hub.**

With a new found friend, Lucas was on his way across The Broken Banks wasteland. As he made his way across the wasteland, he recorded how long it took for him to reach one landmark to another. With his pistol in hand, he discovered his first monster. From a distance he found the first mirelurk. He gasped seeing the giant crab. He crouched down, and with his pistol held tightly, took a few pot shots. With no luck he stayed down low. "Cmon Lucas…. you know how to fight…" He mumbled as he stayed down. He soon stood back up, and looked around. The man looked around, and soon took one shot, right in between the eyes of the giant crab. With the one shot, the monster went down. He stood up slowly as he walked across the marshy terrain. He went to the monster, and tried to discover what it was. "What the devil are you…." he said as he took a claw from it. "I'll ask around in The Hub."

Lucas traveled Far East, until he came upon a road. While traveling, he found a new gun, a short hunting rifle with a little bit of ammo. He smiled as he walked towards, to where he believed, The Hub was located. Finally, after a few hours, he made it to The Hub of The Gulf. He smiled cheerfully as he walked towards the giant, pre-war stadium. He saw an old sign saying 'Pe-col- Ba- Cent-. "I think this is Pensacola, or where it was." He said admiring the giant stadium. "Might as well go in." He said walking up to the gate.

"Hold it right there." A lady yelled from her balcony, about 20 feet above Lucas. With her sniper rifle cocked, she aimed down the sight towards the mysterious stranger. Trader, mercenary, or-" The lady looked at Lucas. "Oh a vault dweller?" She asked. "Well, welcome to The Hub." She said smiling. "Come on in, I'm sure we'll help you."

Lucas was shocked at the assumption of the lady, ' _Raider?'_ He thought to himself, but Lucas nodded as he advanced through the gate. He made his way into the giant dome stadium, and was in awe at all the people. Lucas was finally at some form of civilization. As the man walked through the stadium doors, he was shocked to see how much was for sale, and all the bustling civilians walking, running, or crawling around each other. Lucas pulled out the meat, and made his way towards a type of butcher. "Excuse me," Lucas said to the lady.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"May I ask what meat this is?" Lucas asked innocently.

The woman guffawed as she looked at Lucas. "For a vault dweller, you killed a pretty decent mirelurk." She said. "The names Laura, yours?"

"Lucas!"

"Ah, I see. You don't seem much in the way of strength, but maybe you could give me a hand in fixing this old radio. It's static is driving me crazy."

"Oh ma'am, the radio isn't broken, it's the radio station." Lucas said before looking around with an odd case of déjà vu.

She looked back, and switched to another radio station. It was clear. She laughed softly "Whoops, my bad." She said before looking back at Lucas. "So you need mirelurk meat?" She asked.

"N-no, I need to find that radio station." He said looking at Laura. "It's for a friend of mine." Lucas stated. "I might try, and help fix it."

"Oh really? Well kid, it's getting a bit late out, why not rest your head." Laura said. "On the house, second door the right." She said pointing up a flight of stairs.

Lucas nodded. "Will breakfast be provided?" He asked in a sarcastic tone."

Laura laughed, "Well, for you, maybe. I'll cook up that mirelurk meat, they make a mighty tasty cake." She said. "If you do get that radio station fixed, it'd make a lot of folks around here very pleased." Laura stated. "Now go on, and get some sleep."

With a good amount of confidence under chin, Lucas went to the room to get some rest.

 **Day 3, Part 1: The Hub.**

Lucas woke up at the break of dawn and rolled out of bed. He relieved himself, and went down stairs.

Laura was already up, preparing a small meal. "Hey Lucas, wanna help set up shop before you head out?"

"What do I gotta' do?" Lucas asked sternly. Not being much of a morning person.

Laura sighed, "All you gotta do is kindle a fire. Doesn't sound too hard does it?"

Lucas nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He knelt over the fireplace and started up a small fire. Once it was started, the opening to the stadium's roof unlocked, revealing a grim dark sky. Lucas was shaken up by the new discovery, but smiled as he looked to Laura.

"Everyone's gonna wake up now." Laura said as she swept around her little stand. "You hungry?" She asked, offering Lucas a mirelurk steak, and little cake.

Lucas nodded gleefully taking a bite. His mouth erupted with the new taste. "This taste, oddly good." He complimented to Laura. "Do you wake everyone up?"

"I'm told to. I get paid to. Therefore, I do." She stated simply. "It's not hard, I've gotten into a routine, waking up at a certain time." She said smiling. "Anyway Lucas, you need to get on the road. The monsters wake up in a few hours." She said sighing. "It's too bad that G.E.C.K thing ruined a lot of area." She mumbled softly.

Lucas heard it, but he chose to ignore it. He went on his merry way. "W-wait wait wait, which way should I go?" He asked.

Laura laughed, "Head straight North, here." She handed Lucas a map of the area.

On the map, he found a good suggested place to go, a pre-war radio station. Obviously it would be a good location to start. Lucas nodded as he looked at Laura. "Thank you." He said. "Do you always treat new people like this?"

Laura shook her head. "Of course not." She said covering her mouth as she ended that statement with a chuckle. "You just seemed like you needed a hand." She said.

Lucas laughed softly. "Well, one more question, where should I go to get… armored up?" He asked.

"Go to 'Randall's Gear'. He should set you up." Laura said, smiling as happy as can be. "Just, don't freak out when you see him." She spoke before giggling.

Lucas tilted his head but nodded. "A-alright." He said as he made his way around the empty market. Not too much hustling, and bustling yet. He soon found 'Randall's Gear' and knocked on the counter. "Excuse me?" Lucas called out. "I'm looking for Randall?"

"Oi! I'm Randall. Give me a se'ond." An old, British, Scottish voice called out from behind a wall. "What's yer name chap?"

"Lucas." He said to Randall. "I'm looking for some gear." He said. "Something cheap. I don't have too much, besides what a buddy of mine has given m _e."_

"An, cheap 'eh? Randall asked. "I got some scrounged up raider gear." He said. "Should provide you with something." He soon opened the door. "A vault dweller 'eh?" He asked from the shadows.

Lucas simply nodded since he figured Randall can see him. "Yup. From thirty-two."

Randall nodded. "Ah, you might not be too keen on findin' out what I am." He stated. "But I've warned ye'." Soon Randall emerged.

Lucas was awestruck by the discovery. Before him stood a six-foot-tall, humanoid, sentient crocodile.

"'Ello there." Randall said tipping his little bower hat. "Name's Randall." He said holding out his hand. "Sorry if this is not what you were expectin'" The old crocodile said. "In the only one that is sentient."

Lucas was silent. He stared at the crocodile, but then reached out for Randall's open hand. He soon it peacefully, but the scaly hand sent shivers down his spine.

Randall went on, and on about how he was the only crocodile human. He talked about growing up, and all that jazz.

Lucas laughed softly. "W-well Randall, sorry about the shock." He stated in an uncomfortable tone. "I was expecting…. a man who was just deformed or something."

Randall laughed, "I'm far from a deformed man." Randall said, patting Lucas on the back. "Anyway you need some armour?" He asked holding up the suit of raider armor. "It's cheap, but it will stop a bullet for you."

Lucas nodded as he handed Randall everything he had. The few bottle caps be scrounged up, and the extra pistol he had.

Randall smiled. "Hey kid, you want an upgrade for that gun?" He asked, noticing Lucas' short hunting rifle.

Lucas shrugged as he looked at Randall. "What'll it do?" He asked handing over the gun.

Randall smiled. "When I was younger, and full of energy, I specialized in hunting rifles." He said. "I don't have the old one, some other chap bought it awhile ago. Anyway I got a few old mods. Here." He said handing back a long hunting rifle with a short scope. "Don't wanna get to close to the fight 'eh?" He asked. "Well now you got yerself an old sniper hunting rifle." He said handing over the gun. "We have a supply of guns here, but don't expect much out there. Maybe building your own gun would do you best." He said. "Anyway, good luck on your travels."

Lucas nodded as he took the new sniper rifle. He smirked, and holstered it. "Thanks Randall." Lucas said, warming up to the old crocodile.

"Ah don't mention it. You get on your way." He said gleefully. "Don't come back until you're finished! Er… well you can come back if you need some more armour." He stated.

Lucas, all geared up, fully filled up with food, and a new rifle, was on his way to discover the mysterious signal.

 **Day 3, Part 2: The Jon-ing**

 **Author's Note:** **Jon-ing, is a term created by Jon, from '** _ **Many a True Nerd,'**_ **where Jon, while playing fallout, randomly explores a building while he should be doing a certain mission.**

Lucas traveled up North, following the scratchy radio signal. Listen to the music, while killing some mirelurks with his new rifle. As he walked the ruined pre war streets of Pensacola, he soon stopped to find his pip-boy's Geiger counter going off. He looked down, 1 rad a second. He looked around. Oddly he felt fine, but he knew he had to find cleaner areas. He went east to get out. Once he did he wiped his head. ' _I forgot how hot it was out here.'_ He thought to himself as he took off his shirt. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked the streets. He then decided it was too hot to continue. ' _Might as well scavenge a bit…'_ He figured as he went into an old office building. As he stepped in, he stayed quiet. He turned off his radio, and now was met with complete silence. No footsteps, no gunfire, nothing.

Lucas then walked around. Picking up ammo, scraps, and some other junk he might could sell. After around an hour of exploring, he came across an old bunker that was meant for the office staff if nuclear explosions went off. Lucas opened the rusted hatch. He went down the ladder, and turned around. In a blink of an eye, he was surrounded. Lucas almost screamed, but a hand behind his covered his mouth.

"What are you doing here." A low, southern, hoarse voice asked.

Lucas, in shock, gasped out, "E-Exploring!" He muffled through the hand.

"So it's safe out there? You seem…. fresh." The craggy voice said.

Soon, a woman emerged. "You came here for something?" The cheery, light southern dialects ghoul woman asked.

"Suzan! I'm trying to intimidate him!" The mysterious, grim voice said. Now in a more friendlier tone.

"Harold? Where are you? Are you using that old P.A. System?" She asked laughing. "Harold you're the least intimidating person ever. Hey, Jake, let that boy go."

The hands that covered Lucas' mouth were released.

"Suzan! We were trying something!" 'Jake' said as he came into the light where Suzan was. "Harold had this amazing pla-"

Suzan slapped him. "That's no way to greet our guest." She said crossing her arms. "Excuse us, my name is Suzan. This is Jake, and the 'intimidating' voice you heard was Harold.

"How do you do." Harold grumbled over the P.A. System.

Lucas, dumbfounded, nodded. "I-I'm sorry, should I go?" He asked.

Suzan shook her head, and lunged towards Lucas. "Oh no son! Please stay!" She said.

"Wait! If he's going, can he tell us how the outside is? Is it safe to come out?" Harold asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said. "I-If you follow the road east, and go south from the big road, you should find a stadium full of people." He said, stumbling over his own words.

"Out of the way kid!" The woman screeched as ten ghouls sprinted from their hiding spot, and through the ladder.

Lucas was nearly trampled as the group of ghouls ran up the stairs. Lucas was dumbfounded as he sat on the floor. "Okay….?" He said softly before looking around. "Well, time to scavenge." He spoke with a fake strength behind his voice.

"Hey kid! Take anything ya want! We don't need it!" Harold said from the base of the latter. He soon scrambled up the latter.

Lucas nodded softly. "Alright." He said. After an hour of exploring, he discovered a weird sort of bobblehead. "Vault-tec bobblehead?" He asked. "With this much pristine to it?" As Lucas picked up the bobblehead with a gun little gun. Lucas smiled as he instantly felt stronger. "Wait what?" He said looking at the strange bobblehead. He then put the bobblehead away. He shook softly as a shiver went down his spine. Lucas finally explored the rest of the place. Once he went outside, he encountered his first raider.

"Fresh meat!" The raider yelled, pulling out a laser pistol. He smirked shooting at Lucas.

Lucas ducked away and pulled out his sniper rifle, quickly scoping, and shooting the raider in the head. He gasped as the man fell over. That was the only one. Lucas went and got the armor off his body, as well as anything else of worth. Scraps, and everything.

 **Day 3, Part 3: The Signal**

Once Lucas finished exploring, he headed more north. His marked an area on his pip-boy map, roughy where the radio station might be. As he listened to the radio, a storm soon set over. Lucas looked up sighed, but pressed on. He covered his head as he started to jog. Finally, when his signal was at its clearest, he looked around. Confused as to where the radio station would be. Lucas soon found a small snack of a house with a tiny beacon on top. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Hello?" He asked.

A slight cock of a gun was heard. "Son, you got thirty seconds to explain who you are, and what you're doing here." Said a voice, unlike the radio's voice he had heard. It was rather crisp, and full of confidence voice.

Lucas threw his hands up. "A-a merc! I mean… vault dweller… I-I…." he said at a loss for words.

"Merc? Were you paid to find me? Hunt me? Kill me?!"

"N-no, I'm here to help... fix your radio…" Lucas sputtered out before dropping to the ground.

"Well it took ya about 29 seconds to explain, so good on ya. Get up." A rather cheerier, more familiar voice said. "Sorry about that. I usually shoot anyone that comes through that door, but ya knocked, so you saved ya life." The man said. From a good glance, the man seemed to be about 30. His cheerful voice was still ringing through lucas' ears. "The name's Kurt." He said, as he reached out his hand to help him up. "You fall a lot?"

"J-just when I get a gun shot right in my face, yeah." Lucas said as he got up. "Scared the crap out of me." He laughed. "I heard you on the radio, and got confused when I was greeted with this grim voice." He said, ending his laugh with a slight chuckle. "My name is Lucas."

"Lucas huh? Nice name. Very smart." Kurt said, pulling Lucas onto his feet. "I figure you're here to listen to music?"

"No actually, I'm here to help… fix the signal… or strengthen it?" Lucas asked, reassuring himself. As he did this, he looked around, and discovered the little shack was nice place. It was full of pre-war technology, and dozens of holotapes that held the songs Kurt played.

"You wanna help me?" Kurt asked, falling on his back in amazement. "When you barged in, and fell to the ground, I thought you were bluffing about the signal deal." He said standing up. As he stood, Lucas stepped back a bit since he was astonished by Kurt's actions. "By all means!" He said excitedly. "Now, you wouldn't happen to have some spare metal on you… Would you?"

"I got some." Lucas responded, handing Kurt a large amount of scrap, and junk from his pockets.

"You got some big pockets to be luggin' all this around."

' _Big pockets?'_ Lucas thought to himself, "yeah…" he finally muttered out.

"I won't bother askin' where the stuff goes, I'm just glad you got some."

"Yeah…" he muttered again looking down at his pockets. He never really thought about where the junk went, he just expected it.

"You seem lost, I'll point you somewhere, go to the old radio station to the west. WB….K?" Kurt muttered the end to himself. "Anyway, go on out there and find me a big satellite disk, I'd need it to expand the signal."

Lucas snapped back into reality, but cocked his head. "Can't I just make you one? I know a thing, or two behind machines."

"Really? Well meistro, take it away." Kurt said, doing a slight bow, allowing Lucas to tamper with whatever he desired.

After much tinkering, Lucas was exhausted. "Kurt, got a spare bed?"

"I don't, only got the one, but I gotta sleepin' bag if you wanna use that." He stated, pulling out a rather pristine sleeping bag. Pristine for post war that is.

Lucas nodded tiredly, "It'll do…" He ended with a yawn.

 **Day 4, Part 1: The Raiders, and The Tower**

With a slam on the door, both Kurt, and Lucas shot up from their beds.

"Raiders…" Kurt muttered as he got out his combat shotgun. "Lucas, get whatever you can out." He said. A few more pounds on the door later, it flung open.

"Radio man! Why ar-"

The discussion ended quickly as Kurt opened fire upon the intruders. Lucas scrambled in his pathetic shock, but aimed down his sight to take a few pot shots. Lucas successfully got two, while Kurt got the other three.

"What in the actual hell was that all about?!" Lucas sounded horrified, the wasteland still setting in on him.

"That my friend, were Raiders… the weakest too." As he spoke, Kurt turned to Lucas. "The wasteland isn't as easy as you thought, was it?" Kurt asked as he looked down at Lucas. He offered a hand to help him up. "I swear, if you keep falling on your but like that, you'll lose it." Kurt sighed. "Get back to sleep, it's only two A.M." Kurt muttered, easily falling asleep.

Lucas could not go to bed as easily as Kurt could. Lucas tossed, and turned on his sleeping bag before getting up. He sighed softly as he went onto the roof of the little shack. That was where he was working on the radio tower. He finally finished a working disk, and to his calculations, could reach the upper crater. Surprisingly, it was small as well. Lucas climbed up the scaffolding, and looked around. He was astounded by the surrounding. The city to the east seemed to be booming, bright lights, different colors, and seemed to be bustling with life. He then looked towards the south to see the quite little hub, sitting among the remains of the pre-war city. Lucas smiled softly, but soon propped the disk into place, and proceeded back down. As he descended, another idea popped in his head. ' _What about protection..?'_ He asked to himself. ' _Would a simple wall do?'_ He then took into action and built towering walls around the tower, but then rubbed his head. He placed a floor around the disk. He crouched down, and crawled through the little top, he then nodded. "I gotta make a few more." He said softly. He scrounged around his pockets, and managed to make a few more. He then placed them facing north, south, and east. Lucas nodded as he put a type of fence around the top, and in front of the disk themselves.

Lucas went back down, and stopped the song, "We interrupt this song to declare, we have signal! All throughout the wastes! According to my calculations, we should be reaching at least five… Ah never mind. We should be loud and clear all the way to some of the local vaults" Lucas said, "Now back to your music."

Kurt rolled over. "You did it, you actually did it." He said smiling. "I have nothing much to give you, other than this." He said giving Lucas two hundred bottle caps, as well as some ammo. "See you around Lucas." Kurt said smiling. A slight tear came to his eye. "It's only been a few hours since I've known you, but you're alright enough to be my friend."

Lucas smiled, and nodded. "See you around Kurt." Lucas said. He turned to leave, but Kurt stopped him. "If you can do me a favor, if you find any songs out there on holotapes, could you get them for me? There's bound to be tons out there, each one I'll pay you 100 caps." Kurt's voice was shaking. "Sorry, it's just… I don't get much human interactions when I'm out here all alone… It feels nice to have a friend." Kurt said smiling.

Lucas nodded. "I've heard they're rare out here." Lucas smirked. "Wait, I have a question… What's the place to the East?"

"The Hub?"

"No, that's West, there's a big city to the east of here…"

"Oh, you mean Orlando?"

"Yeah, what is that place?"

"It's some old amusement park. Gisney world I think is what it's called."

"Gisney world? I think you mean Disney… I read about it in a book in my vault."

"Disney? No that first letter is a backwards G!"

"Kurt, I'm not going to argue over a letter, I'll see you later." Lucas said laughing

Kurt, with a reluctant 'hmph,' nodded as Lucas turned, and left.

 **Author's Note:** **I know Orlando isn't that close to Pensacola, the 'Gulf' map has been reduced down to cities and attractions, not long roads. That'd be boring.**

 **Day 4, Part 2: The Reunion.**

On his return back from the shack, Lucas skipped The Hub, since he figured he would be returning soon after. His feet drug through the marshy pits of The Gulf. Soon, he approached the dwelling of his mutant friend, Jacques.

"You did it!" Jacques bellowed from his house. "You actually fixed that radio signal!" The voice was ecstatic.

Lucas nodded as his head hung low. "Mind if I catch up on my sleep..?" Lucas asked as he yawned.

Jacques enthusiastically nodded. "Sure, sure my friend." Even though it had been a few days, he was still happy to see Lucas even alive. "I suppose I'll grab my stuff while you're asleep."

Lucas was already knocked out on the bed Jacques scrapped up. "Right…" Jacques said. His voice was more along the lines of Winston, from _Overwatch,_ now. He went around his shack, getting weapons, armor, food, all sorts of goodies, and his hat. He plopped it on, and soon laid down to rest.

A few hours passed, and Lucas woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he reached for his glasses. Jacques was busy fiddling with an old radio. He turned around as he put the tiny radio in his pocket. "Ah, a portable radio!" He exclaimed with glee. This shocked Lucas, and he looked around sluggishly. "Good morning sunshine." Jacques mumbled softly as he put a tiny headset under his cap. "I made a portable radio!" He showed Lucas his newest creation.

Lucas nodded as he got up. "It's alright." He mumbled softly as he walked to Jacques. "Gather up anything you can carry, we won't be coming back for a while. Therefore, I'm setting up my defenses." Jacques said typing on his tiny, to him, terminal.

Lucas slowly nodded as he went to gather any crops that had grown. "Did you make any more syringes?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his eyes again.

Jacques nodded, "They're called stimpaks. Well homemade stimpaks, I've bred a certain strain of Tato that's rich in juice. It's essentially like blood mixed with a slight touch of radiation, and a small formula made of another breed of corn, it has a slight strain o-"

"I get it, it's vegetables." Lucas grumbled as he walked back to the shack. "Anything you need?" Lucas asked. "We'll head to The Hub, and see where that takes us." He said rubbing his head.

"Sure…" Jacques said as he looked away. "I need to meet up with someone at The Hub." He said smiling a rather kind smile as he looked away. A warm smile rarely seen.

Lucas noticed this, and looked away. Allowing Jacques to relish in the moment. Lucas stood back up, and nodded. "When you're finished I'll be waiting for you."

Jacques simply nodded as he looked into the morning sun.

 **Day 5, Part 1: The Trip**

As Jacques soon came back to Earth, Lucas smiled as he waited. Jacques set up his defenses, and soon, the two scavengers were on their way.

"You seem promising enough to hear my story." Jacques said holstering his gun. "If you can't tel-" His story time was cut short.

"HA! STUPID NOT MUTANT TRAVEL WITH TINY MAN!" A deep voice bellowed as it shot a dozen shots towards the pair.

Jacques ducked low as Lucas fell over onto the ground as self defense. "A Super mutant…" Jacques said to Lucas. Lucas perked up, and with one shot, took down the mutant.

"Oh! Right through the eye!" Jacques congratulated.

Lucas had leveled up a bit more, taking a few points into perception, and put perk into sniper. He looked up, and nodded. "Yup."

"As I was saying, you seem trustworthy to hear my story."

"Let me hear it." Lucas said, walking down the road.

"Well, I'm pre-war." Jacques followed. "I was forced into scientific testing due to hacking. I got into a few files that I shouldn't have, but that was a century ago. Anyway, I was forced into testing, and I was the only person to come out correctly. The rest turned into these abominations… That looked like they were in agony…" He whispered softly, looking down as he teared up. "Ahem…" He wiped the tear away. "I was the only successful test subject, and to my dismay, was forced to be the guinea pig for further experiments." He sighed. "That's why I don't look like a regular super mutant, because I'm the first one."

Lucas nodded as he looked up at Jacques. "So that's why you're more of a pale green?"

"Precisely. I am a bit weaker than most other mutants, but so far I haven't died from old age yet, so I'm pretty satisfied." He smiled, but it instantly faded. "Until I realized that so many people died from those experiments, let alone anyone I've ever known, all dead." There was a small silence as Jacques stopped. Lucas did as well. "Everyone, everyone I've ever known, dead…" He repeated. "That's why I don't go out much…" He grumbled, and started to walk again.

Lucas simply nodded as he followed Jacques.

"But I'm glad I managed to get you to go fix that radio signal." Muttered Jacques.

"Oh yeah, no problem."

"Just next time, don't talk into the radio, your voice sounds like a little kid."

"Over the radio it does!"

Jacques scoffed. "You wish…"

Jacques explained a bit more into detail about his experiment, as well as going into detail about how they used his test results on other mutants, resulting in a much higher outcome of successful mutants, and not abominations, ghouls, or, as Jacques describes them, "Half man, half other man, half dog, sheep, cat, or any other animal… Centaurs."

"Centaurs..?" Lucas repeated. Taking in the information. "What do they look like?"

"They look like tortured humans… trapped in this body made of… other humans… I've seen one centaur…. have 9 hands that it used as feet." Jacques shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just… I can't help, but feel like these… mutants are my children." Jacques said softly as he slowed his walk. "It's just… I'm the first super mutant…. and all those mutants…. Are from me."

Lucas nodded in sympathy. "If I see a mutant, I'll turn an eye." Lucas said softly as he kept walking. ""Let's keep going. We'll make it to the hub soon."

Jacques nodded in agreement, and now Jacques was looking a lot better than he was a few minutes ago. His face seemed to be a bit more cheerful. "Look Lucas, if you're getting the snot knocked out of you by a super mutant, don't worry about me, or my feeling towards them. Shoot the snot right out of him. Just, if you see another one…. that's not stupid, spare him will ya?"

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Of course." The rest of the trip was mute. Only stopping to loot a dead pack Brahmin. Lucas noticed the wounds were still fresh. "Wait Jacques… someone killed this Brahmin for game…"

Jacques nodded. "They left all the stuff too… Why would they?"

"Ambush…" Lucas got on the ground. He held his sniper rifle tightly as he looked around. He then looked back at the wound. "A… .308 wound…." Lucas's perception, and intelligence took over.

Jacques looked down. "By the looks of it, the shoot came from the west…" He pointed towards a possible location.

Lucas scoped into the area. "They must've left." Lucas said standing up. He then got all the stuff he could carry. "Let's get to the hub quickly. We're almost there."

Jacques got the other stuff off the dead brahmin, and followed Lucas.

Jacques, and Lucas made it to the hub around noon. Lucas was exhausted from carrying all the loot. Jacques was easily walking along. "You know I could carry some of that for you." He stated.

"Yeah? Well too late we're here." Lucas sputtered dropping the bag of loot.

Jacques had a slight tear in his eye. "I remember coming here before the war… I was probably 15…"

Lucas slowly nodded as he picked his bag back up. He walked to the gate.

"Hold it right there!" Laura's voice bellowed from the top. "Who a-"

"Lucas!" He called.

"I know that, but what's that su- JACQUES?!" Laura almost jumped down from the guard post.

Jacques waved softly. "It's been too long!" He called out.

"Come in!" She called, opening the gate.

Lucas followed the speeding super mutant. Lucas stopped by a shop to sell some stuff, but soon was back with Jacques.

The giant mutant was hugging the small lady carefully. "Oh Laura… it's been to long…"

"Far too long." She repeated. "Why haven't you visited more often?!"

"Well it had to do with my experiments, and plants." He said softly, looking away embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He sighed sitting down on a bed, so he can be eye to eye with Laura.

"Do I need to go..?" Lucas asked, almost walking out the door.

"If you could. We need to catch up a bit." Jacques said. "You can go."

Lucas gestured, and excused himself. He walked to the shopping district, and approached Randal. In the new light, he finally saw Randal. His fat body jiggled under the striped button up shirt.

 **Author's note** **: Slight note here, it's hard to explain what Randall looks like, so in my mind he looks like Louis from '** _ **Disney's: The Princess, and The Frog'**_ **but a lot older.**

 **Day 5, Part 2: The Friends.**

"Ah! Lucas my boy! How's that sniper?" The old crocodile asked.

"It's treating me well! I didn't realize how good I was with scopes weapons." He stated

Randall nodded happily. "I'm just glad that ol' thing is stil' gettin' some use." He bellowed gleefully. "Was that mutant who was with ya' earlier Jacques?" He asked. "Me an' him were good ol' friends after the war." Not even giving Lucas a chance to reply. "Me an' him were in the same testin' facility. Uh… It was some ol' military… they had one over in California… Mary… Posion?" He said.

"It's been over a decade Randal, don't strain yourself over the name."

Ignoring Lucas, he still strained over the name. Finally after a few minutes of silence. "Mariposa!" He cheered out loud. He was proud for remembering the name.

Everyone else fell silent. Even Jacques, and Laura fell silent. No one moved, not even the protectron that roamed the market place. Randall looked around. He then covered his mouth. "Oh… Randall, now don't say that name. Bad juju."

"What's wrong with the name? It sounds like a nice place." Lucas stated. Everyone else gasped.

Randall almost choked Lucas to pull him into his booth. "Boy!" He snapped. "Hold on." He mumbled. "Sorry everyon'!" Randall yelled out. "I forgot."

"Again!" A raspy voice screeched. One of a ghoul.

"Woman! You hush up! I apologizin' over here!" Randall bellowed, and soon sighed. "Go back to your own dam' buisines'!" He hollard. "Now lookie here boy." Randall said as he took Lucas to his back room. "Mariposa is a dangerous place." He said closing the door. "There was one over in California… I'm thinkin'..." He was scratching his scaly head. "Ahem." he coughed. "You seein' how the landscape looks nice? Like it's beautiful, an' all that? It wasn't all pretty like that around…. 2 years ago." His accent was more Cajun now. "It was infected with… a…. uhm… G…. E… C… K…" he spelled. "A radioactive G… E… C… K…"

"A Geck." Lucas said. "You can call it all one word."

Randall nodded in agreement. "I know that boy, it's just…. we don't like talking about it, because that… G.e.c.k." This time was shorter, but still read out in letters. "Was irradiated. Turned the whole landscap' into an in-hos-pit-able place. The ground itself was an' glowing green color before 2 years ago." He was sitting in an old rocking chair. Lucas sat on a small stool. "Not even some 'Lurks could survive. Only the toughes' of 'em did." He said rocking back and forth. "Now where was I…. mariposa… yeah, it was the spawn of pre war test. Jacques, _myself_ ," he said with a small hint of pride. "And Laura." He ended. "We were all tested on… Laura, myself, and Jacques were a group of friends before the war. I was, of course, given the short end of the stick by being fused with a crocodile." He said looking down. "But I am way older than I need ta be." He sighed.

Lucas perked up. "Laura? What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Laura? She was given' the same amount of radiation Jacques was, but since she was more feeble, she turned out to be a ghoul, a pre-prewar ghoul. Some chap up in Massachusetts used the same methods. Edward I think his name is… anyway she was a pre-prewar ghoul." He said rocking a bit faster now. "

"Now what about Jacques? Did he stay with you guys here at the hub?" Lucas asked. Really interested in what Randall had to say.

He bobbled his old head up, and down. "Oh yeah, he an' I set up this place. Laura was deemed the mother, or president of the hub. Jacques set up the gate, all the passageways, and setup all the food we eat." He said. "A hundred years later, it still workin' its best." Randall smiled. "Boy I'm so glad he's back here. Y'all gonna stick around after all said is done?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on what I'm offered."

"Hmm… you could stay around, and help me. I'll give ya' half off, and half the produce."

"I'll think about it."

Randall nodded. "Sure sure boy." He said standing up. "Well, time to get a move on. Thanks for listening to my ol' ramblin'"

Lucas laughed, and got up. "No problem Randal." He said walking back up to Jacques.

"What did Randall tell you?" Laura asked. She seemed a bit pleased. "I'm glad someone listened to his old stories."

"He told me about you three… being friends." Lucas said.

Jacques laughed. "He still remembers all that? I had to force myself to type it all out on my terminal back at home."

Laura laughed as well. "Well, if it's the story he tells everyone, it's a lie."

"He told me you three were all friends, and then were forced into experimentation at that mari-"

Laura covered his mouth. "He told you the true story then…" she said looking back at Jacques.

Jacques was rather surprised he told the true story. "When we first started he told the new comers we were a group of freaks from a circus, and no I'm not making this up." He could tell Lucas would be laughing had not Laura kept her hand over his mouth.

Laura nodded. "Well… yes it's true… we were a group of friends before the war." She sighed softly. She then looked at Lucas with a hint of sadness. After a long five minutes of silence, Laura finally said "We were the ones who activated that geck."

Jacques nodded in affirmation. "We did… we thought it's be best, but it turned everything around us into an inhabitable land. "Only recently did we fix it…" Jacques said looking down. "Luckily it's safe to travel across now. If you came out of your vault 2 years ago, you would've instantly died." He said crossing his arms.

"How'd you fix it?" Lucas asked.

Jacques rubbed his neck. "We went back to mariposa, and found a clean G.e.c.k. And used it. But I wish it was that easy. It's to complicated to explain how we fixed it…"

Laura nodded. "That's why a lot of people here and ghouls… since they're the only few who can survive." She said. "But it is safe for humans now." She said trying to reassure herself as she rubbing her elbow.

 **Day 5, Part 3: The Thief.**

Jacques sighed. "Well, now you know." He mumbled looking down.

"Yea-"

There was a loud bang heard. Some screaming, and another bang, followed shortly by a laser shot. "Attention. Citizens should be evacuated to a… safe zone." The protectron said.

Laura ran to the balcony of her house. She gasped seeing at least two people dead. "Randal!" She called. "What happened?!"

"Some ruffian! He stole a shotgun!" He called. "He ran out the side door an' ran off!"

Laura sighed, and looked at Lucas. "You two, go chase after him. Now." She said angrily. "No one steals from me."

Lucas, and Jacques both nodded. "Yes ma'am." Lucas said, but Jacques was already sprinting after the thief.

Lucas followed the speeding mutant. Barely able to stay up. They both got outside. They saw the thief sprinting south. Jacques stared at Lucas "you chase him. I'll go around. He'll run into the beach if he's not careful." He said sprinting south east. Lucas did his part, and ran after the man.

After a few minutes the man stopped. Lucas threw himself onto the ground. Grabbing his sniper rifle. He aimed in, and saw what he had. He man had stolen a few guns, that shotgun, and some food. Lucas zoomed into his scope. He held his breath, and took a shot. The man fell over in one data shot. Lucas got up, and walked to the corpse. He searched the body, and found a note. 'Don't leave that place without that gun. You know the one. -K.' "K…" Lucas read aloud. He then searched the pockets, and found the ammo. He looked around, and saw Jacques.

"Did you kill him?"

"No I just tickled him. Shhh, he's sleeping." Lucas smirked as he got up. "Yeah… he's dead." He said handing Jacques the stolen goods. "He also had this."

Jacques read the note. "K?" He repeated. "K…" he looked down. "Hmm…" He scratched his chin. "It couldn't be him…" Jacques said looking at Lucas. "Did you see his face?"

"No… it was too dark."

Jacques groaned, and shook his head. "That's fine… the clothes tell enough. Get what you can, and we'll make it back to the hub." He said looking at the note. "I recognize this writing… no one in the waste could write this perfectly." He said. "Fine cursive… it can't be…" Jacques looked over at Lucas, who was taking the clothes off. Leaving the underwear of course.

 **Day 6, Part 1: The Morning After**

It was 12:02. The shot was made at 11:59, and the kill was made at 12:00.00. Jacques walked with Lucas on the way home. "This maybe worse than we thought… sorry you had to get caught up in all of this." Jacques stated on the way back. "You see… at mariposa… the guy who was head of the whole system's name was Christian Keyes." Jacques looked down at the sleep deprived Lucas. "He tried the same experiments on himself, but he was declared dead." Jacques sighed. "When you get back to The Hub go get some rest. I'll talk to Laura about all of this." He said looking down.

Lucas wearily nodded. He then sighed, and looked down. He rubbed his eyes, messing up his glasses in the process.

Jacques laughed as he sighed. "For a kid, you've made me laugh." He said shaking his head. "Most of the ghoul kids try to just shoot me for game." He sighed. "But I'm glad yo…" Lucas was asleep ten feet behind him. Jacques laughed, and went back to pick him up. "I should rub blood all over you. Claim your dead."

After a few hours, Lucas woke up in a bed. He was shocked since he thought he died. Laura was asleep with Jacques. It was 9 am. The roof was still closed. Lucas opened the top again. This woke everyone else up.

Jacques got up, and yawned. "Ah… thanks Lucas." He groaned looking at Lucas.

Laura got up too, and yawned. She sighed softly looking at Lucas. "Did you have a nice rest?" She asked.

Lucas nodded, and shrugged. "Oh yeah." He said. "Should I ask about last night with K?" He asked.

Jacques shook his head. "No, you are going to protect a caravan for a while. Laura, and I need to work privately." He said sighing. "I hate to do it for you, but I'll give you something." Jacques said handing over his laser rifle. "It's home made, so go to Randal. He can get you a scope. Take these too." He handed over 200 fusion cells.

Lucas smiled. "Oh sweet new toys!" He laughed looking down at the new gun.

Jacques guffawed at the terrible joke. "I'll teach you how to fire it. It's a lot different than just that pre-war sniper you have now."

Lucas looked down, but nodded. "Alright."

"It's not hard. It's just complicated." He said. Jacques taught Lucas how to fire, reload, and fix the laser rifle. Lucas smiled as he looked at it. "Now go to Randal. He should help you."

Randall was waiting for Lucas. "Hey boy!" He cheered watching Lucas walk up. "You need a scope? New gun? Ammo?"

"A new scope."

"Ah! An enter-changeable scope? A new scope? New gun? Oh wait I said that."

"An inner changeable scope?" Lucas asked, and corrected interested.

"It's a new project we are testin' out. It can be a regular scope, or a night vision scope!" Randall said in his cheery old voice. He held up the

"I'll try it on this." Lucas said holding up the laser rifle.

Randall simple nodded and took it "Ya' sure now? This is Jacques ol' rifle. Ya' sure he'd be happy?"

"He told me to put a scope on it. Jacques said so." Lucas smiled, handing Randall the rifle.

Randall nodded as he looked down, taking the rifle. "This shouldn't take to long my boy."

Soon, Lucas acquired the gun back, and soon was on his route with guarding the caravan. Going from The Hub, and to the nearest settlements.

 **Day 6, Part 2: The Wanderer.**

After meeting up with the trader, Lucas set out on his way to a settlement called, 'Lancout'. A prewar restaurant near Vault 32, as well as a city called, Gulf of the Orange.

"Gulf of the Orange? You mean Orange Beach, and Gulf Shores?" Lucas asked the trader.

"I suppose." The arms dealer replied. "I don't think I've mentioned this, my name's Kamila." She said holding out her hand for a handshake.

Lucas shrugged it off. "You've told me three times Kamila." He laughed

Kamila's face was red. "I-I'm sorry Lucas, it's just, ever since we've left The Hub, you've changed like, six times. From muck on your face to your clothes…" she blushed softly looking away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed holding the sniper rifle in his hand. He had his laser rifle to his side as he walked. Soon he saw a rather covered lady. She wore a heavy duster, and a type of mask. Lucas held his rifle close.

"Excuse me." The woman asked. "May I purchase some firearms?"

"Of course!" Kamila said cheerfully. "We have all you ever wanted. Guns wise that is."

The stranger purchased a heavy combat shotgun that had a special effect on it. Every pellet exploded. She handed over 424,297 caps.

"Very well." Kamila nodded taking the caps.

"Say, what's your name stranger?" Lucas asked as he watched the stranger look at him. He saw her piercing eyes glare through his.

"People call me the Wanderer." She said as she loaded the shotgun. "But to you, you can call me. Death." She said aiming the shotgun towards Kamila.

Without hesitation, Lucas shot through the wanderer's right eyes. Flinging the wanderer back in the process.

Kamila was crouching down in fear.

Lucas looked down. "She's still alive." He said softly. "Wounded for sure… We'll take this back." He picked up the shotgun from her twitching body.

"Stimpak her!" Kamila squeaked.

He nodded and shot the stimpak into her thigh.

The wanderer launched herself upwards. "Ah!" She yelped. "Wha-"

"Leave." Kamila growled.

Lucas was shocked. He figured since he wasted a stimpak on the wanderer, Kamila would've done something to her. "Leave?" Lucas asked

"Not you, her you idiot."

The wanderer slowly got up. She walked away before Lucas stopped her. "Wait!" He said as he ran towards the eyeless woman. "Here." He handed her a black cloth. "Put it over the eye socket of your mask." He said. Performing the task for her.

She stared at him with her good eye. She then growled. "I can't believe I got gimped by a caravan guard!" She yelled in anger, running to the west.

Lucas did nothing as Kamila watched him, and soon grabbed him by the arm. "C'mon you idiot. Let's go."

After traveling for a few more hours of traveling. The duo came across a pre-war lumberyard. Many of the petrified trees, and stumps were rock solid. Lucas started a small campfire, because now it was dusk. "Hey Lucas, aren't you from a vault?" Kamila asked curiously. Her eyes widened with curiosity.

"Yeah?" Lucas responded. He was setting out a small sleeping bag from the Brahmin. The Brahmin was tied to a small stake in the ground. Lucas leaned against a small stump.

"How was it?" Kamila asked, she sat on

"Well…"

 **Life in the Vault, Part 1: The Reason**

Lucas started his story, under the starry sky, he smiled. "Well…"

"Life underground was fun I suppose. It was more protective than this place." He started. "Life was fun. You didn't know when time was passing, you just woke up when the alarm went off, then you did your job for the day."

"Tell me about being a kid."

"Well… it was pretty nice. I grew up with a father, and mother… but I was part of the last generation… So the overseer opened the vault for me to go out, and find life. According to a terminal I snuck into, 'Vault-Tec' said 'not to open the vault until 2275.' But they only put like, 200 people in the vault to start. When I left, there was only about 50. There were no more children… just me, and my friends. All of us 20-25." He said. "But, we are all… like family… second cousins, cousi-"

"Sounds like Vault-Tec wanted some form of incest." Kamila groaned in disgust.

"Yeah I suppose. Anyway, I was forced into the wastes about a week ago now, and ever since then… I forgot about them." He said rubbing her elbow.

"It's only been a week Lucas, don't beat yourself up over it." She smiled.

"Yeah, but the thing is… I don't know if they can handle an outsider coming in." He laughed. "They barely even know how to handle a fork, let alone a gun."

"Fork?"

"Oh, never mind that. Just know, their education is more along book smarts, and not survival."

"Well why were you put out here?" Kamila asked.

"I was the only one who knew how to handle a pistol." He smiled. "I'm glad I got out of there… I want all of them dead." Lucas said grimly.

"Wait… why?! They're like, your family!" Kamila said, almost slapping Lucas.

"I haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"When they sent me out into the wastes, they must've forgotten what they did to me when I was growing up… they used me. They used me… they said I was doing my part…"

"What did they do?" Kamila questioned.

Lucas was close to crying. "They used me… they made me their punching bag. They said, 'oh we're jus-" Lucas immediately snapped out of his trauma. "I was bullied as a kid."

"Bullied?"

"It's something weaker people do to build them self up."

"So you bullied that wanderer?"

"Not exactly. Bullying is like… hurting someone, but not on the outside. More so on the inside." He sighed. "It was nothing… I just want that vault dead…"

"But why?"

"Do you have any idea how large that thing is? I can turn it into a settlement! Make people pay caps to live in there. Provide clean water. Stuff like that."

Kamila was instantly interested. "Oh?" She seemed to be on the edge of her stump again. "Could I help?"

"Sure, but if we want to get the vault now… we'll have to lead them out." Lucas laughed.

"This is cruel, but can we lead them to a group of raiders?" She asked.

Lucas nodded. "They're too stupid to realize what'll happen."

"Anyway, get back to your story Lucas." Kamila said, getting on the ground to lean against her stump.

"Alright, growing up wasn't that bad. I went to school, learned the same thing every day. When I was ten I got this." He motioned to his pip-boy. "And I also got my first job. I swept the floor of the eating area. When I was sixteen I took my G.O.A.T. Exam, which is just a test determining what job you'll get. I got repair man, and from that day until I left, I worked on leaking pipes, fixed radios, fixed the reactor."

"So you're a handyman?"

Lucas nodded. "I repaired the radio tower for Kurt." Since Kurt said his name a lot, everyone knew who he was, they just didn't know what he looked like.

Kamila nodded. "So that's why we can hear it all the way out here." She said smiling. "We're near a vault if you wanna go explore it."

"No it's mine. The nearest vault to us, I think it's vault ten. That's near Orlando."

Kamila nodded. "Where'd you learn to fire a pistol?"

"My friend Austin was the pest man. He killed these giant roaches. Rad Roaches? Anyway, he taught me how to kill them with a pistol. Then he died to one… Poor bastard." He grumbled to himself.

 **Life in the Vault, Part 2: The Rest**

"And so, our her continued his story underground!" Bellowed Kamila.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "I suppose I should tell you the story behind the vault, or what i think of all the vaults, and 'Vault-Tec.'" Lucas said in a sarcastic tone. "I think those vaults were used on humans as a free experiment to Vault-Tec." Lucas sighed. "I read on one of the terminals, 'Specific Instructions! (OVERSEER ONLY!)', of course I read it, I had to fix the terminal. I found out that every vault in this area was used as an experiment. All besides vault three… That must've been a control group type of vault… Ahem… Vault thirty-two was used in a way that would've forced inbreeding, had we not kicked out the old overseer to the old storage room." He sighed standing up to stretch. "Just imagine if I never got out…Just think…I wouldn't be here." He said turning to Kamila. She instantly turned away while blushing a dark crimson. Lucas was confused, but shrugged it off. "Anyhow, I just want that vault to die…"

Kamila nodded in agreement, "With your plan on turning it into a rent house, then it should do good." She smiled softly as she gazed up at him. "Well… Hate to cut story time so short, but it's time to go to bed."

Lucas laid down on his mat. He nodded softly, as he looked up into the starry night sky. He glanced over at Kamila, she was getting into her sleeping bag. Soon after, Lucas drifted off.

 **Day 16, Part 1: The Mutant, The Ghoul, and The Giant Crocodile**

A full ten days had passed, and Lucas was covered in dirt. His body now had a long trench coat, protecting him from the harmful June summer. Kamila, as well, had a trench coat on. She followed Lucas closely. Not much had happened in ten days, other than traveling. The duo were now heading back to the hub.

"Lucas, here's your share." Kamila said, handing over a large sack of bottle caps. Lucas was shocked, but took it.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked looking down at his large bottle cap stash.

Kamila slowly nodded, and smiled. "But of course!" Her cheeks were rosy warm.

Lucas laughed as he looked down. "Why thank you." He said bowing.

"Don't mention it, just let me know when you want to come back out for another adventure! Well… guarding my butt." She said giggling.

Lucas nodded and waved. "Well kamila, I'll see you later." Lucas sighed shaking her hand.

"Don't forget about that vault!" She squeaked as Lucas walked away waving.

"Lucas! Welcome back!" Laura's distinct voice cheered. "We've been waiting for you!"

Kamila blushed, but soon turned away. Lucas learned what settlement she was from. He smiled as she soon walked off.

"How was your adventure?" Laura asked, opening the gate for him. Laura smiled as she watched the young boy approached the door. Soon the boy returned to Laura. She gave him a nice long hug. "You're so dirty, you need a quick wash? We have the purifier if you need to clean off."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "It'll be nice." He said, stripping down to the raggy vault suit. The two on the back was fallout off, and the old three was still sewed on.

"Lucas, I can fix that suit for you."

"Oh sure! Just…" In the blink of the eye, he was in an old brahmin skin rag suit. "Here you are!"

Lucas soon excused himself, took a post-war shower, and soon returned. He felt extremely relieved. "Where's Jacques?" He asked, rubbing his wet hair.

"Him, and Randall are working on the crops underground, something about blueberries."

"Oh, that's very good." Lucas smiled his usual smile as he looked at her. "Any news other than that?"

"Well we had a drifter come through here…. Wanderer or something. A lady. Had a banged up head. Missing an eye. She said she was heading west to Disney."

"Ah, I see." Lucas rubbed his chin. "Was she ok? Like… was she still in pain?"

"We sold her a few stimpaks." Laura said sitting down on her chair. "Why?"

"I was the one who… hurt her." Lucas sighed rubbing his neck."

"Was it out of self defense?"

Lucas simply nodded.

"Well don't beat yourself up about it. She threatened you, and you fought back."

Lucas had his guilt return. The huge load of guilt rested on his chest. He almost fell over. Instead, he sat down on Laura's old bed.

Laura, in return, got up while sighing. "Lucas please don't act like that." She was sitting next to him now.

Lucas nodded. "I need to go outside… or do something…" He sighed rubbing his chest. "Working, or doing something usually helps to clear my mind."

Laura simply nodded in agreement.

As Lucas excused himself, he walked downstairs to find the market was as busy as can be. People running back, and forth, someone was injured, and many others were just in a general panic. Lucas took out his old 10mm pistol, and shot upwards towards the open roof, causing everyone to freeze. Mainly to look around to see if anyone had fallen over, or died. Lucas looked around in amazement that his idea had worked. He soon cleared his throat. "What is going on in here?" He asked to the silent crowd.

Soon, a young ghoul emerged. He wore a cowboy hat, and seemed extremely happy to see Lucas again. It was Jake, the cowboy hat had a little emblem on it, but was so worn down that even Lucas couldn't identify what it was. "Hey Lucas!" Jake said with intense excitement. "The outside world is great! Suzan, and


End file.
